Symphonie du nouveau monde
by alixlouise
Summary: Bellatrix ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que ce jour-là, ce jour béni où elle avait reçu la Marque.


Bonjour ! Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours pour lequel les contraintes étaient :

\- S'inspirer de la phrase « Le véritable voyage de découverte ne consiste pas à chercher de nouveaux paysages, mais à avoir de nouveaux yeux. » - M. Proust  
\- Insérer une phrase dans une langue étrangère.  
\- Choisir une émotion et placer dans le texte minimum cinq mots l'exprimant.  
\- Le texte fera entre 1500 et 3000 mots.

Un grand merci à lilimordefaim et Caroliloonette sur HPF pour leur aide précieuse !

Mon émotion sera la joie et ma langue l'indonésien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

Il y avait une femme, là-bas, qui criait.  
Les habitations s'effondraient les unes après les autres, piégeant leurs propriétaires sous les éboulis. Le feu se répandait comme une trainée de poudre, dévorant les poutres et les charpentes, saccageant les souvenirs, calcinant toute chose et tout être sur son passage. Pleurs d'enfants, hurlements de douleur, de terreur et de supplications.

Et elle criait. Encore.  
Et elle allait la laisser crier. Encore un peu.

L'odeur de brulé, de la chair de moldu calcinée lui chatouilla les narines et elle inhala à pleins poumons cette senteur enivrante de justice et de victoire.  
Le bois craquait, explosait parfois en de grandes gerbes d'étincelles. Quand l'elfe allumait un feu à la maison, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Père disait que c'était dangereux, Mère qu'elle allait se salir les mains et que ce n'était pas des manières, pour une Black.  
Aujourd'hui, Bellatrix avait fait plus que toucher au feu, elle l'avait allumé. Son visage et ses mains étaient noircis par la suie, ses poumons encombrés par la fumée, mais à cet instant, elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse.

Et cette femme qui criait toujours.  
Ça devenait lassant. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se taise.

Bellatrix sauta du promontoire sur lequel elle s'était juchée pour admirer un peu la scène et partit en quête de sa victime. Sa voix résonnait dans le silence, résonnait dans sa tête. En réalité, tout le monde criait, Mangemorts comme moldus, mais elle n'entendait qu'elle, ne percevait que sa voix criarde et implorante, ne sentait que sa peur et l'épouvante que provoquaient la douleur et l'idée de la mort.  
Tel un chien en traque, elle souleva les meubles et la pierre sur son chemin, balayant le champ de bataille de coups de baguettes rageurs, allant jusqu'à ignorer les autres moldus implorants et gémissants à ses pieds. Rookwood passa devant elle, pourchassant à toutes jambes une jolie blonde aux joues rouges en hurlant comme une bête. A côté d'un brasier, comme insensible à la chaleur, Greyback était penché sur un jeune garçon au visage abimé par les flammes, ses cheveux clairs rendus poisseux par le sang, les yeux vitreux tournés vers l'infini. Poursuivis comme poursuivants, tous courraient, beuglaient comme des animaux que la chasse ramenait à leur état le plus primitif, mis aux abois par l'odeur du sang.

Dans les dernières demeures en bordure de la forêt, elle finit par déterrer des décombres de sa maison une vielle asiatique aux yeux écarquillés d'effroi, les jambes écrasées sous les gravats. Elle se mit à s'agiter en la voyant approcher, tendant les bras vers elle comme un enfant stupide vers sa mère.

\- Kasihan, kasihan, membatu saya silahkan, kasihan* !  
\- Endoloris. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

Les hurlements provoqués par le doloris étaient différents des autres. Bellatrix avait l'oreille pour ça. A la fois plus profonds et plus aigus, venant des tripes et faisant claquer les cordes vocales pour vous écarteler la gorge si grand que les traits se figent en une grimace absurde. Comme les gargouilles sur les vieux bâtiments. Elle avait toujours adoré les gargouilles. Et cette femme-là faisait décidément une bien laide gargouille. Elle leva le sort et dit négligemment,

\- Avada kedavra tais-toi.

Et enfin, ce fût le silence.  
Les yeux fermés, elle leva son visage vers le ciel noir, goûtant le vide bienfaiteur qui s'installait en elle. Sa cage thoracique commença à se comprimer doucement puis de plus un plus frénétiquement, ses lèvres tirant presque douloureusement sur sa peau, ses épaules tressautant de manière arythmique et, n'y tenant plus, elle laissa un grand rire s'échapper de sa bouche. C'était elle. Elle avait allumé le feu. C'était elle. Et il n'y avait personne pour la gronder.  
Rouvrant les paupières, elle revint en sautillant joyeusement vers le centre du village, abandonnant le cadavre pétrifié dans un rictus tordu.

La dévastation était totale et son bonheur, complet. La douleur s'en était allée, la mort avait pris sa place. Les sorciers et les Sang-pur avaient à nouveau triomphé de cette engeance pullulante et destructrice qu'étaient les moldus et les Sang-de-bourbe. Et pour la première fois, Bellatrix y avait activement participé. Elle se sentait à sa place, ici. Libérée de toute entrave et de son éducation.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dressa devant eux, satisfait, elle fut comme auréolée de félicitée. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger, ses mains se lever, son visage sourire.  
Mais seul le crépitement des flammes parvenait à ses oreilles. Le bois qui craque, la chaume qui s'embrase, ce son qui l'embrasse, les os qui se consument. Elle n'avait conscience que de son propre air avide et béat, semblable en tout point à celui du Maître. Elle savait qu'il ne voyait qu'elle, ne parlait, n'était là que pour elle. Elle n'entendait pas, mais ses lèvres articulaient en même temps que les siennes, reliées par l'esprit, par le corps. Par la foi.  
Et à partir de ce soir, par la Marque.  
Elle s'avança, les yeux brillants, à la fois suffisante et extatique, fière surtout, car elle était la première. La première femme à rejoindre ses rangs, la première dont on ait reconnu la valeur à l'égal d'un homme.  
Elle avait toujours aimé qu'on la jalouse, et les regards envieux et méprisants qui la transperçaient déjà ne faisaient qu'accroitre son allégresse.  
Les longs doigts blancs se refermèrent sur son poignet et, le regard ancré dans le sien, elle ne frémit même pas lorsque la douleur déchira tout son corps, brûlant la petite Bellatrix qu'elle était avant, brûlant la jeune fille de bonne famille aux manières irréprochables et au langage châtié, brûlant l'épouse et la mère de famille qu'on la destinait à devenir. Sur son bras gauche s'étalait désormais la marque d'un nouveau départ. Elle signait son appartenance. Elle avait choisi.

\- Maître… dit-elle doucement.

Enfin.  
Elle pouvait enfin le prononcer en lui donnant tout son sens.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la tira à lui de façon à ce qu'elle seule l'entende, penchant son visage vers le sien, effleurant son oreille, ses cheveux noirs chatouillant son nez.

\- Reste près de moi, Bellatrix. Reste toujours derrière moi, tout près, et ensemble, nous ferons de grandes choses. Ecrase le monde avec moi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, un souffle d'air caressant sa joue au milieu de l'incendie, mais ses paroles résonnèrent en elle plus fort qu'aucune autre auparavant. Et surtout, surtout, Bellatrix le vit dans ses yeux : elle n'était pas l'égale des autres. Elle leur était si supérieure. Elle faisait désormais partit du groupe des Mangemorts, mais elle serait toujours un peu au-dessus, un peu plus proche de lui que tous ceux qui y prétendaient. Elle sourit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il savait déjà. Il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de la Marque pour se rappeler à elle. Il pouvait sentir sa ferveur et sa loyauté sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de faire de promesse futile d'obéissance et de dévotion.

Il tenait toujours son poignet lorsqu'il l'invita à se tourner vers la plaine, vers le village détruit et fumant, vers le premier pas jusqu'à l'anéantissement de la sous-race qu'étaient les moldus. Bellatrix ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais à nouveau, elle riait. Elle pointa sa baguette vers les nuages et s'écria,

\- _Morsmordre_!

La main de Lord Voldemort se resserra sur son bras et la sensation caractéristique du transplanage la secoua. Elle n'eut que le temps de jeter un dernier regard au paysage dévasté.

Désormais, ses yeux s'ouvriraient sur un monde nouveau.  
A jamais.

.

.

* * *

Traduction : "Pitié, pitié sortez-moi de là s'il vous plaît , pitié !"

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce texte vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir !


End file.
